From This Moment On
by Skye115
Summary: If there was one thing that the disaster of a date had taught Cameron, it was that she was in love with Gregory House. Now all she had to do was tell him, but how. HC songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I do not own House, I wish I did though maybe I will one day. I also do not own the song From This Moment On by Shania Twain.

**A/N- **I was sitting on the bus listening to this song on my ipod and this story came to me. I hope you like it.

Dr. Allison Cameron entered her apartment after a long day at work. House had been extra irritable this past week and he was making even more comments about her then usual. It should have bothered her but it didn't, it was probably because she loved him with all her heart even if he didn't love her. No one ever said love was smart.

After depositing her stuff by the door and hanger up her coat she headed into her studio. She had loved to paint for as long as she could remember, everyone told her she should be an artist when she grew up, but she has wanted to be a doctor. She had never told anyone that she was an artist it was her little secret, her way of reliving stress and expressing emotion.

As soon as she entered the room she saw the painting that she had painted about a year and a half ago. It was after her non date with House

_From this moment_

_Life has begun_

_From this moment _

_You are the one_

She had painted the best part of the date the end. House had been relaxed completely; it was the first and the last time that she had seen House relaxed. And as she looked at the painting she smiled. She had just stolen her cotton candy back from House and they were both smiling. After that she had told him she would race him to the car and he had limped after her telling her she had an unfair advantage but when she had looked back at him he was smiling and she had smiled and slowed down telling him he walked to slow. 'I'm a cripple' he had replied and they had made their way to his car in comfortable silence.

_From this moment_

_I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for you only I give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

That night on their 'date' she had realized that she liked House as more than a friend, but she knew that it would never go anywhere because he didn't even like her. So after House had given his speech and she knew he would be forced to fire someone she had quit, so that she could get over House even though she knew that she never would. When she had held out her hand for him to shake and he hadn't it had hurt more than anything but she had not pushed it she had just left.

_I give to you my hand before my heart_

_I can't wait to live with you_

_I can't wait to start_

When he had come to her apartment to try to convince her to come back to work she had been full of happiness. That was probably what had given her the courage to 'set her terms.' She had been so happy when he had agreed and she had felt the need to tell everyone she could; of course she had later regretted that because the date had been a disaster. She never told anyone what had really happened on the date and she had not told anyone what she had learned. She had learned that she loved him.

_From this moment_

_As long as I live_

_I will love you_

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

As she looked at the picture she realized that she would have to tell House how she felt about him. She could not keep it a secret any longer because even if he did not feel the same way about her she would still always love him. The only problem was how she would tell him she loved him. Suddenly looking at the picture she had an idea. She could tell him and if he rejected her she would not have to face him while he did it. Then quickly before she could change her mind she grabbed the painting, wrote something on the back and ran out the door, grabbing her coat on the way.

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

**A/N- **Please review. I love review, they make me write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime**r- I do not own House. Maybe Santa will get it for me for Christmas.

**A/N**- sorry it took so long to update. Also House might be a little OOC, but don't hurt me. It's hard keeping him in character. Anywhys I hope you like it.

It appeared on his desk one morning. He came in and went over to his desk and there it was just sitting there. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was a painting of the monster truck rally he had taken Cameron to about a year and a half ago. She had just stolen her cotton candy back from House and they were both smiling. After that she had told him she would race him to the car and he had limped after her telling her she had an unfair advantage but when she had looked back at him he was smiling and she had smiled and slowed down telling him he walked to slow. 'I'm a cripple' he had replied and they had made their way to his car in comfortable silence. Even now it brought a smile to his face so he turned the picture over to get rid of the memory, but then he saw what was written on the back.

As he read it his eyes widened in surprise.

_House,_

_From thus moment _

_As long as I live_

_I will love you_

_I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

_I love you,_

_A. Cameron_

He stared at the words written on the back of the painting for a long time. When he glanced into the conference room he saw she was in there. She was smiling as she talked to Chase. As always he felt a stab of jealousy, she shouldn't be smiling at that wombat not with what he did to her, sleeping with her when she was high. But then she looked at him and smiled that smile, the one he loved, the one she reserved for him, the one that made the wall around his heart crumble just a little, every time. He forced himself to look away, which was harder then it should have been. He grabbed his cane and limped out the door, but not before hiding the painting in his desk, he needed to talk to Wilson.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

"I'm hungry," he announced barging into Wilson's office. Wilson looked up from his paperwork with a sigh.

"Why do you always come bother me when you're hungry?" he asked

"Because you have to pay," House replied like it was obvious.

"Fine let's go get lunch," Wilson replied defeated, getting up. Together they headed to the cafeteria. Wilson was surprised that House didn't make same comment about his number of girlfriends or wives.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Wilson asked House as they sat down at a table.

"What makes you say anything's wrong. Is it because I didn't comment on the fact that your tie is green and not brown like it should have been?"

"It's almost Christmas, it's festive." Then he realized House was trying to change the subject and he tried to get him back on topic. "Don't change the subject what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Fine don't tell me." And he didn't.

House didn't know why he couldn't tell Wilson what had happened, but he couldn't. He knew that Wilson would know what to do, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. Wilson was his best friend but he couldn't tell Wilson everything. After lunch he didn't go back to his office. He went to clinic. He thought that maybe the morons in the clinic could get his mind off of Cameron, even for just a little while, but no such luck. By the time he got back to his office he had a splitting head ache and he still did not know what to do about Cameron. He needed to talk to someone about it, but who. Suddenly he knew who he could tell about it and he would not laugh at him. So he headed out of his office to talk to him.

HMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMDHMD

"I've got a problem," he said sitting in the chair beside the bed and putting his feet up. The man in the bed didn't answer, but he was in a coma so that was to be expected.

"You see there's this girl and I thought that she just had a school girl crush on me and I thought that it would go away. This morning there was a painting on my desk of the monster truck rally I took her to a while back and on the back she told me she loved me. I don't know what to do. See around that time I also told her I didn't like her, but I was lying. I don't know how to tell her though because I'm not good expressing my emotion. I don't even know if I should or if I should let her go on thinking that I don't like her and maybe she'll get over me. Or maybe she'll quit, I don't know if I could handle that again. What do you think I should do?" The coma guy didn't answer and that was when House realized what he was doing. He was asking a guy in a coma for advice; he was more messed up over this than he thought.

He headed back to his office and pulled out the painting staring at it. He didn't know how long he stared at it but when he looked up it was dark and he was alone in his office. Cameron hadn't come to say good-bye, but then again she hadn't said anything to him all day. He figured out what he needed to do hours ago, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. When he glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 11 he knew it was now or never, so standing he grabbed the painting and put it in his backpack, and then he grabbed his cane and headed out the door. He had to do what had to be done.

**A/N**- sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer. REVIEW NOW!!!


End file.
